Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Sasori17 Ja, kann man schon. Ich kümmer mich mal drum und morgen oder Übermorgen müssten wir die Vorlage haben.Sasori17 Ging doch schneller, als ich dachte: ich bin damit gleich fertig. Die Frage ist: Was für ein Bild sollen wir statt der Wolke hier verwenden?Sasori17 Also ich kenne eig keine Symbole für Bürokraten, Admins, etc. Ich hatte auch eig gedacht, dass wir dass in den Steckbrief schreiben und oben i-ein passendes Gaming -Symbol verwenden.Sasori17 Ja, kann ich schon machen.Sasori17 Nein, da brauchen wir schon was allgemeines, da nicht jeder ein Naruto-Fan ist.Sasori17 Hab grad ein passendes bild gefunden.Sasori17 hier ist die Vorlage: Falls es nicht klappt, auf meinem Profil nachsehen.Sasori17 Inwiefern?Sasori17 Ja, könnte man schon, aber ich glaube es ist einfacher, wenn man solche Sachen einfach dazuschreibt (so wie ich). Übrigends: Was hälst du von der Idee von Sum2k3, einen Messenger zu verwenden? Wäre schneller und entlastet die Wikia-Server.Sasori17 Hab die Box jetzt bei dir eingefügt, musst nur noch Zahlen, etc. einsetzen.Sasori17 K.A. Zu den Dissis: Wir schreiben wirklich viel (auch Kleinigkeiten) auf die Dissis, und das belastet den Server soch sehr.Sasori17 Lade mal das Bild hoch, dann ersetze ich es.Sasori17 Is gut.Sasori17 K.A., ist bei mir auch, hängt wahrscheinlich mit der Vorlage zusammen. Mich störts nicht, dich? Wenn ja, muss ich mir das mal genauer anschauen.Sasori17 Tja, mal sehen, ob die Bilder passen.Sasori17 Naja, unser Logo ist eig dein "Ultima"-Bild (auf der Hauptseite), wird zumindest hier angezeigt. Zum HM-Wiki: Da Sum2k3 dort Admin und so ziemlich der einzige Bearbeiter ist, wird es sicher zu einer Partnerschaft kommen. Bei Narutopedia fragst du am besten Th(ôô)mas.Sasori17 Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und benutze auch hier die Vorschau-Funktion. Vielleicht sollte ich die Vorlage aus dem Narutopedia nehmen und etwas abändern. Hmm.Sasori17 Nein, weißt du, wo genau es diesen Banner anzeigt??Sasori17 Wo will er denn dann bitte den Banner gesehen haben???Sasori17 Ja, probiers mal, das sollte aber normal keinen Unterschied machen.Sasori17 Seh ich auch so.Sasori17 Arbeite noch an Stefanos Problem. Zur Stimmabgabe: einfach wie ich Pro eingeben (nicht wie in Narutropedia,sondern genau wie ich) & Begründung nicht vergessen! Sasori17(Dissi) Gute Arbeit beim Projekt des Monats. Sasori17(Dissi) Wir haben laut ihm die Chance, Projekt des Monats Januar 2011 zu werden. Was meinst du mit fleißig?Sasori17(Dissi) Kenn mich zwar gerade nicht aus, was du meinst, ist aber auch egal. Sasori17(Dissi) Moment mal, ich glaube, du verstehst da was falsch, was das PdM angeht: Als ich uns eingetragen habe, habe ich den Text oben nicht genau durchgelesen, weshalb ich uns aus Versehen für Dezember eingetragen habe und dieser Typ hat gesagt, dass wir für Dezember (logischerweise) zu spät dran sind und für Januar vorgeschlagen werden. Keine Sorge, ich werde unser Wiki heute um 2200 eintragen. Sasori17 Partnerschaft Nein, noch nicht. Ich mach da mal was.Sasori17 Helfen und Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, helfe euch immer gern ;) jep, das ging schnell weil, das Nickelodeon Wiki wenige User hat und nicht alle was bearbeiten. ;) MFG GTA SA FAN 17:36, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Konsolen-Artikel Moin, Können wir machen. Dann ändere ich Nintendo, Sony und Microsoft. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:54, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ist erledigt. :Mach das. :Dann kannst du Spiele-Artikel zu Beyblade und Avatar erstellen. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 11:25, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ok ::MFG GTA SA FAN 11:34, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich spiele eigentlich alles mögliche bis auf Gewaltspiele. Kannst du mir zufällig helfen? Das Narutopedia Wiki Banner überdeckt alles und ich kann die Seiten deswegen nicht genau sehen. Danke im voraus. Stefanos the Narutofan 16:41, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Weiß ich das ist ja gerade was das Problem verursacht. (statt Mario und Sonic Narutopediabanner) Stefanos the Narutofan 22:11, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja wenn es an meinem Laptop liegen würde würde Narutopedia dann nicht auch verzerrt erscheinen? Stefanos the Narutofan 22:27, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Helfen Also gut. Ich werde hier ein bisschen mitmischen http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Aber nicht wundern, wenn ich abends nicht so viel arbeite, ich muss nämlich noch meinem Programmierteam etwas helfen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif 501.legion 12:48, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ehh was ist das Projekt des Monats? Und wie kann ich für GPW stimmen?Stefanos the Narutofan 15:41, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Betreff Hauptseite ist ein 1 Wort das ihr aussbessern könnt Willkommen auf der Game-Pedia, hier kann jeder mitmachen der Lust darauf hat und wir( würden) uns freuen, wenn viele uns helfen würden, dieses Wiki zu einem sehr großen Wiki zu machen. Also viel Spaß beim durchsuchen und helfen dieses Wikis. habe es mit ( ) Klammer markiert. Sorry hatte mich heute morgen bei erster markierung vertan.. pain88 14:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) DOS Spiele und Commodore C64 Spiele Habt ihr auch Interesse daran ältere Spiele in euer game pedia aufzunehmen ? zb. Might and Magic oder Betrayal at Krondor pain88 01:28, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC)